Rufus MacAllister
}} Rufus MacAllister (also known as Mother Doomsday) is a worker at the "Ninjago Doomsday Comix" store, where he assists customers with his vast knowledge of comic books. Biography Child's Play When the Ninja were turned into kids due to the Mega Weapon, they realized that the Grundle had also been revived by Lord Garmadon's spell. They asked Lloyd for help, so he immediately brought them to a comic book store. There, they met Rufus MacAllister (as Lloyd tells them, otherwise known as Mother Doomsday), a man who has knowledge of extinct or nonexistent monsters. He thought that their questions about the Grundle were theoretical, but still told them all he knew of the creature. He recommended using an illuma-sword to repel the Grundle, as it disliked light, but also stated that illuma-swords must be won in a comic book trivia contest. Although Lloyd entered the competition, he hadn't read the latest issue of a sold-out comic book, which cost him the victory. At that moment, however, the Grundle appeared above the comic book store, forcing the Ninja to reveal that their questions weren't theoretical. The creature came crashing down in front of a stunned Rufus, and the Ninja grabbed the illuma-swords, but the weapons broke easily when they hit the Grundle with them due to them being props. As the Ninja immediately assumed they were doomed, Sensei Wu and Nya arrived, throwing the Tomorrow's Tea over to them and instructing them to use it in order to age the Grundle as well as themselves. Though the Ninja were hesitant at first, Lloyd is forced to use the tea. With the Grundle gone, the Ninja are back to their normal ages, but Lloyd had grown as old as his teammates. Upon seeing his age difference, Rufus offered to give him a copy of the comic book Starfarer as a token of gratitude, though Lloyd declined, claiming that he knew how the book ends. The Day Ninjago Stood Still When a Stone Warrior attacked Ninjago Doomsday Comix, Rufus attempted to retaliate with an illuma-sword. His efforts were in vain against the enemy, forcing him to retreat with his comic books. The Last Voyage The Ninja were forced to leave Ninjago City, most of the team saying their goodbyes, though, Zane began feeling left out as he had no one in particular to wish farewell to. Sensei Wu pointed out to him the crowd of fangirls who excitedly surrounded the Bounty from the harbor, Rufus bursting out from them and admitting that he will miss the White Ninja. The Corridor of Elders Rufus helped the Elemental Masters defeat Chen's Anacondrai army at the Corridor of Elders. The following events were erased due to Jay's final wish and did not occur. Infamous After the Ninja went on a believed crime spree, Rufus was interviewed by a news channel and told them he was ashamed that he wore their underwear, before realizing he had admitted that on-air. The Way Back He makes a small appearance when Sensei Wu took away people from ecause stones. The following events did occur in the current timeline, and thus happened in the current timeline. The Hatching Rufus served as a DJ for Cyrus Borg, but unintentionally annoyed him with his repeated mistake. Appearances Trivia *The back of his shirt says "COMIC MELTDOWN." *the lines on his shirt indicat he is overweight. *He is one of four characters in the TV show whose first set appearances are in the LEGO Ninjago Movie sets, the other three being Ed, Edna, and Patty Keys. *He was the DJ at the Borg Store. *In "The Corridor of Elders," he used an illuma-sword to fight the Anacondrai. *Rufus shares some similarities with Simpsons character, Jeffrey Albertson, aka Comic Book Guy. Both own comic book stores, overweight, have collectors items, keep replicas of light swords and have ponytails. Gallery Hiding.jpg|Rufus hiding from the Stone Army in his store. Rufas23.png Rufas43.png|Fighting the Anacondrai Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:The Final Battle Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Skybound Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Humans Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Characters Category:2012 characters Category:2017 characters Category:2013 Category:Males